Bound to Lodoss
by Bletheal
Summary: Ranma/ROLW


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bound to Lodoss proluge  
by: Bletheal  
email:Bletheal@yahoo.com  
revision: 0.3  
date:10/29/00  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:Please don't sue me, all characters, places, etc. copyright their respective owners.  
" "-speech  
' '-thoughts  
_ _-emphasis  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking down the street, Ranma paused and shivered. Akane glanced at him angrily and asked, "What's wrong with you _now_?".   
  
He just glanced back and said "nothing a uncute tomboy like you should worry about."   
  
"BAKA!" As usual Ranma went flying via the familiar mallet.  
  
*****  
  
"DAMN YOU SAOTOME!" Ryoga yelled, looking around he started to mumble "where am I now.." The area was covered in woods with plenty of hills, and not far to his left was what appeared to be a shrine of some sort. There were were a large gorup of people lined up at the front of the shrine though he couldn't imagine why. Smirking, he thought to himself, 'maybe this is were people come to complain about Ranma, it would certainly explain the huge line.'  
  
"This is the resting place of the sword wishbringer, if you pull it from the stone it will grant you a wish."  
  
Looking for the source of the voice he quickly spotted a monk about twenty feet away from him. He recalled the swords name, Akane had mentioned it to 'P-chan' several times. Kuno had pulled it up and humiliated Ranma with it, at least the idiot was good for something. "Any wish?"  
  
"Any and all." the monk replied mystriously.  
  
'Ha finally I can get rid of that jerk Ranma.' "Where is the sword?"  
  
"It's in the middle of that shrine, but you'll have to wait at the end of the line."  
  
'This is all Ranma's fault' he thought.  
  
After about six hours of waiting he finally got to the stone holding the sword. Grabbing the hilt with both hands and gritting his teeth he began to pull with all his strength. At first nothimng happened but slowly the sword started to come free causing gasps from the crowd. The sword slowly rose from the stone, he gave it one last heave and the sword came free. Laughing cruelly, Ryouga held the sword over his head and yelled, "Wishbringer, I wish Ranma Saotome ceased to exist on this world. Haahaahaahaa." The sword began to glow.  
*****  
At the Tendo household Kasumi's voice was heard, "Dinners ready." A splash was heard in the background and like a flash Ranma was at the table, quickly followed by a soggy panda. It wasn't long before everyone save Kasumi and Akane. Noticing Akane's abscence Ranma began to worry. When Kasumi came in bearing food followed by Akane doing the same Ranma's fear grew tenfold, he made a break for the door.  
  
"Get back here Ranma!" Akane shouted slamming the dish she carried in front of Ranma's place at the table.  
  
Sighing he returned to the table walking like a condemned man. Before he could start eating a tentacle shot out from the undistinguishable goo on his dish, grabbing him by the throat and started swinging him through the air slamming him against the walls and ceiling.  
  
Soun started crying "WAAHAA, my daughters cooking is trying to kill her fiancee, now the houses will never be joined! WAAHAA"  
  
Finally Ranma got pissed this thing was beating him senseless, "Mouko Takabisha!" he cried destroying his attacker and half the table in the process.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane rushed towards him mallet in hands. Suddenly Ranma began to glow brighter and brighter forcing everyone to sheild their eyes, when the glow receded Ranma was gone.  
  
Soun began to cry again "WAAHAAHAA!"  
  
"Oh my" Kasumi said.  
  
Akane simply dropped her mallet, several feet from where Ranma had been.  
  
Genma started playing with a ball.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End Prolugue 


End file.
